Forum:2019-10-25 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Rabbits from now til next Friday. My Moxana level prediction: Heterodyne force B with the mooks in spats will arrive next. I did forget these people sometimes use other Sparks' devices and elixirs. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:44, October 25, 2019 (UTC) You're way ahead of me. Who are these guys? They're not marines, presumably, since they're not wearing the ninja zentai. Are they British? Or imported by Lunevka from somewhere? More importantly, what does Lugatha (why aren't we calling her that?) mean in the last panel? Too late because her ascension is complete? (That's what the blue diamonds behind her head seem to mean.) Or because of these troops arriving? Or, perhaps, is she addressing the troops and saying they arrived too late to be useful? Or are the troops on our side rather than hers, and too late to affect the outcome? ➤ : My take was these are another set of Lucrezia/ Other loyal troops, likely the ones Trewlaney said didn't sound English. In the last panel, Lugatha is addressing the Heterodyne force A, more likely because of the arrival of the troops, than completion of the ascension. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:13, October 25, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, she wouldn't be flashing that gloating smile if she was talking to the troops. She's talking to Our Heroes, thinking she's about to be spirited away. Instead, the ear-plugged troops will show up, there'll be a gun-battle, she'll finally get extracted. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:37, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Are you sure a Queened Lucrezia is extractable by the machine? Even getting the helmet on her head isn't a foregone conclusion. Bkharvey (talk) 02:54, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Secondary points: Tarvek was unaware of Violetta's plan, although Trelawney did know about it. And, is all that about punches being muffled in aid of something? Are the Professors just avoiding giving Agatha some bruises? Or, I guess, Lugatha has to be conscious for the next step, and she wouldn't be if punched in the face by super-Violetta. And it's annoying that the good guys are yelling at each other instead of just getting the job done. Bkharvey (talk) 06:55, October 25, 2019 (UTC) P.S. In the last panel, shouldn't the Safeway logos behind her head look backwards from our POV? Bkharvey (talk) 07:21, October 25, 2019 (UTC) They are wearing Old-Timey-Diving-Suit Helmets. Query: the equivalent of Modern SEALS?Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:53, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Enter the Earplugged Commandos with their Bom guns... And maybe Agatha being past due for a replenishing touch from Honker, which Martellus will note.--MadCat221 (talk) 13:20, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Did those trap threads that Violetta strung ever get detonated? If not, they should at some point. Otherwise they're an unfired Chekov's Boobytrap. Also, I'm not sure which hole these new sub-marines came out of. Same one Lucrankzia came through, or did they burn their own? The interesting artistic detail is that LIA's hair got beaten back into visible strands, which says something about Ascension, I guess. Finally, I'm still holding out hope for a Halloween (well, 11/1) LIA exorcism. It would be nice to get it resolved. heteromeles ::It seems like there is just much too much to unpack before the exorcism even starts. Even if the attempt is made during a dramatic crossfire, it will take more than a month of our time to get there. The whole si vales valeo thing took the better part of a year. A good year full of fun, but it is certainly possible we, the audience, have got a ways to go. (totally looking forward to it) 9thGeneral (talk) 14:41, October 26, 2019 (UTC) : This comment sort of got ignored. I agree about Violetta's string. My guess is that some good guy will get trapped in it, and that's how Lunevka will escape. Bkharvey (talk) 02:47, October 26, 2019 (UTC) :: How about Chekov’s detonation charges? There is a full blown assault by not one but two Lucrezia’s, combined with an interdimensional rift as well the restoration & resurgence of Vapnoodle. If that collection isn’t worthy of blowing the dome, our standards of “insanely dangerous” are badly calibrated. 9thGeneral (talk) 14:41, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Gotta admit, my first reaction was that the lead henchmen was holding Prende’s lantern’s power source or the Heterodyne Device and that their suits were similar to the time-proof suits that Gil and Higgs wore while inside frozen Mechanicsburg. Upon closer inspection, the device is not quite the same (sparky widgets start to look similar) and the suits are different. => The Safeway logo is also reminiscent of a yin/yang symbol, possibly indicating the dual nature of Lucrezia in Agatha. Speaking of which, I am really hoping that Agatha herself is part of the resolution.9thGeneral (talk) 15:57, October 25, 2019 (UTC) : Would happen if someone is sharp enough to pull off the locket Uncle Barry made. Hey Zeetha, you reading this? Doug Relyea (talk) 21:59, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :: How would doing that in any way help the situation? --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:55, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :: It was made to block Agatha's spark, not Lucrezia's. I'm not sure how it suppressed Lucrezia at all, unless that was something the Baron did when he fixed it. It's not blocking Lucrezia now, and is likely putting Agatha in a one (or both) hand tied behind the back circumstance. Doug Relyea (talk) 00:45, October 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: All this time, the locket has been suppressing Lucrezia and not getting in Agatha's way. Just because the former is no longer true doesn't imply any change in the latter. Bkharvey (talk) 02:53, October 26, 2019 (UTC) : Svesjo pointed out in the Wednesday discussion that the symbols look like the . Argadi (talk) 00:57, October 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Where is the Mongfish sigil on that page? I couldn't find it Wednesday either. — gpvos♫ 13:43, October 26, 2019 (UTC) :::It’s in Von Pinn’s watch. The halo could be that too/both. A possibly better example of the Mongfish sigil is here. VonPinn’s watch looks like she X’ed out the Mongfish, (may her bones burn green). That sigil has a large circle in the middle, but the yin/yang has dots, so might just a coincidence and the authors happen to shop at Albertson’s subsidiaries. 9thGeneral (talk) 14:35, October 26, 2019 (UTC) It looks like Agathas clothes changed into a blue outfit more swirly in design instead of a blue shirt with white suspenders. I suppose goddesses care about fashion. Lapointdm (talk) 16:44, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Another possibility, just from the probability zero department, is that Lucrezia gets pulled out of Agatha's ears in a Monday splash panel, but subsequently, Lucrankzia and Lucrezia-in-storage (formerly LIA) get taken by the bad guys as the heroes beat a hasty retreat. That way, both sides win: Agatha gets her brain back, while Lucrezia gets the experience of ascension, possibly without any way to do it except by infecting Agatha again. More likely, the Professors will come up with another unseen plot complication, and I'll be (yay!) surprised again. heteromeles : In your story, Lucrezia gets more than just the experience; she gets not letting Albia question her. (Supposing they can drag Lunevka away too.) Bkharvey (talk) 19:43, October 25, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, that's my prediction, they are finally going to extract Lucrezia, but at least one of the copies will escape from this situation to cause further trouble. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:19, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, for sure this isn't the end of the Other. But, here's a left-field prediction, there will come a time when our gang have to form a tactical alliance with some copy of Lucrezia in order to get rid of the copy in Zola. Bkharvey (talk) 00:55, October 26, 2019 (UTC) : Re "splash panel": This raises the question of how they will depict the extraction visually. Presumably we'll see a facial expression that can only be the real Agatha, saying "Oh!" or some such. But will the extracted Lucrezia be a metal lunch box, or what? Bkharvey (talk) 02:53, October 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, what happens to someone's hair, halo, and clothes when one descends back to ordinary sparkdom? Even with a full face helm, that could be, erm, artistic. Hopefully Agatha's clothes don't all disappear when Lucrezia disappears, or something like that. heteromeles This relates to nothing else being discussed here, but I find the name "Montebaarg's Beef Boy Elixir" to be hilarious. I wonder if they came up with it purely due to the association between being "beefy" and muscles, or if it has anything to do with the cattle breed that's famously over-muscled and has the same alliteration. Quantheory (talk) 02:39, October 27, 2019 (UTC) : Worth noting that, just as Agatha is going against the tradition that all the smart people are boys, Violetta is going against all the beefy people being boys. (I know, the shortage of female sparks was caused by human action, and there are bunches of female smoke knights -- although they don't all become Beefy Boys in the course of their duties.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:10, October 27, 2019 (UTC) (... finally getting around to noticing the helmets in panel 5 ...) Are these guys Cyclopses or what? And how come only the one in front is armed? Bkharvey (talk) 07:54, October 27, 2019 (UTC) : As noted, they're wearing diving helmets with faceplates. And we can't see anyone else's hands, they're probably all armed. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:29, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :: But why does the diving helmet have one eye? Bkharvey (talk) 02:35, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: Go do a Google image search on "antique diving helmet". --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:24, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ah. So the thing on top (but facing front, unlike any of the images) is a--what. an air valve or something? (I'm not a diver, obviously.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:30, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :::: :::: I suspect it's a lamp for working in the dark depths. If you look at the back of the helmets, you see air ports that have screws or rivets in the round flange which the front thing doesn't have. Oh and I see several other guns so I'm guessing they're all armed. BoyfootBear (talk) 12:42, October 28, 2019 (UTC)